happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dead as Leeches
Dead as Leeches is an episode from season 61. In this episode, Sucker and Drainer, Sluggy and Bleechy are captured by Loony and planned to be turned into leech cake! Will they escape before it's too late? Starring *Loony Featuring *Sucker and Drainer *Sluggy *Bleechy Appearances *Lumpy Plot Sluggy is seen peeping his head out of a lake, nervous. He looks around and sees nothing outside. He sighs and slithers out of the lake. However, Loony appears behind him and grabs him. Meanwhile, Sucker is seen sharing a rat carcass with Drainer. Drainer hears a noise and turns around, but sees nothing. He turns back and sees Loony in front of him. Loony grabs him as well and runs away. Bleechy, who is seen trying to slither up a tree away from Loony, gets grabbed as well. Loony laughs similarly to Nutty and runs offscreen. He puts the four leeches into a small fish tank and goes over to his counter and starts mixing dough together in a bowl. Sluggy sees eggs, sugar, flour and an egg beater on his counter. Sucker tries figuring it out and realizes he's making leech cake. They all scream in fear of being eaten, but Loony throws a small rock at the tank, shutting them up. Bleechy thinks she sees a way out through a hole in the fish tank and tells the others. They all slither up the wall of the fish tank and slither through the hole. Loony notices they're gone and looks for them. Loony sees his toaster rattle, so he gets suspicious and stabs a fork in the slots of the toaster, electrocuting him. He stabs it again and gets electrocuted. He stabs it one more time and doesn't get electrocuted, but leaves the fork in the toaster. The toast in the toaster pops out, revealing a stabbed Drainer. Loony hears a clanking noise in his sink. Sluggy is seen hiding in the piping of the sink, hoping he won't look there. Loony looks into the piping of the sink and turns on the garbage disposal. He sees Sluggy's blood squirt out of the drain of the sink like a fountain. Loony grabs a cup and has the blood fill the cup, then walks away smiling. He sees a blue figure hiding behind a book. He gets suspicious and moves the book out of the way. However, the figure is shown to just be a blue bookmark. Loony laughs, thinking the joke was funny. He turns around and sees Bleechy slithering out his window. Loony chases after her, accidentally stepping on a box Sucker was inside of. Bleechy slithers behind a rock, and Loony looks everywhere for her. He finally sees her and grabs the rock and smashes Bleechy. Just before he is about to smash her once again, he is shown to be shot in the chest by a bullet of some sort. Bleechy looks around and slithers away, happy that she's alive. Suddenly, she falls into a huge puddle of mud, where she drowns. The episode ends with Lumpy skinning Loony and wearing his feathers as a coat. Moral Being small can be good in many ways! Deaths *A rat died before the episode started and gets its blood sucked out by Sucker and Drainer. *Drainer is stabbed by a fork. *Sluggy is chopped up by Loony's garbage disposal. *Sucker is crushed when Loony steps on her. *Loony is shot in the chest by Lumpy. *Bleechy drowns in a puddle of mud. Trivia *The only character not to die in this episode is Lumpy. *This is the first time Loony actually catches Sluggy. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 61 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images